DestielSaberiel OTP Prompts
by demondaughter13
Summary: Some OTP Prompts I thought I'd try and decided to use my favorite hunters and angels! Fluff, Sadness and AUs to come!
1. Destiel and inturrupted cuddles

For once, in the Winchester's bunker, it was quite, peaceful- Hell even homey they'd say. No stray angels trying to talk to Cas- or kill Gabe, No demon attacks, No addictions or visits from ones they once thought were dead. Only the brothers and their two angels. It's funny, how they had gotten to this point, once enemies and just a "profound bond" had grown to love. One the brothers were certain they would never get, considering their history and the terrible "Winchester Curse". At this moment, each brother were in their respective bedroom with their angel.

Dean and Cas laid next to each other, green fan fiction-perfect eyes meeting ocean blue ones. They smiled in contentment, even Dean who, if you already didn't know, doesn't like "chick flick" moments. He obviously would do anything for his angel. It seems as thou they had been there for hours, when they'd only laid down 20 minutes before. Dean leaned in and pressed a small feather-like kiss to Cas' forehead. Cas had broken into big smiles and a little bit of giggles. Dean smiled back and the most lovingly way. The giggles had died down and they were back to staring and little smiles when- " **Achoo**!" Cas sneezes rather loudly. Scaring Dean, although he'll deny that later, so much that he jumped back and fell flat on his back on the floor of his bedroom.

Cas straight out laughs as he looked to his fallen lover. Dean, still being mad, tries his hardest not to laugh or smile at the cute sound he loves so. He fails his goal and smiles at the adorkable laughing angel. Dean grabs at Cas' tie and abruptly pulls the angel to the floor. Cas land on Dean and smiles as Dean groans at being toppled. Dean rolls over so he is on top of Cas, smiling at his sweet angel. They laugh together for the last time and share a gentle and love filled kiss. "I love you, my angel." "I love you too, my hunter."


	2. Sabriel and No Gabe Not that way!

Hey! This one is Sabriel! Our little Sammy and the devilish BUT adorable trickster we love so. I didn't say this last time but- I do NOT own any of the characters- or else these would've actually happened! 

It was another "normal" day at the bunker, Sam would say. He was researching for any supernatural activity around them. He'd been searching for hours and came up with nothing. He had suspensions now, it's been at least a month and a half since their last hunt and all it was, was the ghost of a relative to the family that refused to pass. Sam was on edge, he thought the demons were planning something big. Then logic came to surface, they couldn't be, the deal would've never allowed that.

You see some 3 weeks ago the Winchesters had made a deal with Crowley, the king of hell. It hadn't cost their souls, angels or even service. All they had to do was stay out of the deals with the crossroad demons. When people made a deal on their own they were to no way interfere. Sam and Dean were ultimately fine with that, and so life carried on. Sam, being busy with his research and flash backs, hadn't notice Gabe walk up in a clown suit.

Gabe quietly tip-toed over to the moose. Only about 3 feet away when Sam had dropped his book, scaring not only himself but Gabriel as well. "Oh fuck me." Sam sighed. He drops to the floor do retrieve the fallen book. Pages had fallen out as well, now scattered on the floor.

Gabe smirks, quickly changing from the idea of scaring Sam to do just as he, himself, suggested. Snapping out of his clown costume he leans into Sam and whispers in his ear, "Gladly."

Sam jumps up narrowly avoiding the table, "No! That wasn't an invitation!" he yelled at the short archangel. Said archangel only raises a suggestive eyebrow and steps in Sam's personal space. "I mean it. Leave me alone, I'm trying to work." Sam turns to grab his book and lose papers. Gabe snaps onto the table in front of Sam and smiles and hums. Sam's face gains a red tint as he stares at his beautiful angel, and then quickly turns his head back to his work. Gabe sighs and puts his hand under Sam's chin, Sam looks to him. They lean in for a small chaste kiss, pulling away after a little while. They stare into each other eyes, "I love you, moosey." Gabe confesses softly. "I love you too, sweet-tooth."


	3. HOT DAMN

Another Sabriel. Thanks for the comments! Really appreciated it!

Gabriel likes music, but not as much as dean or even that exact type. He preferred newer songs. His favored at the moment was a song called "Uptown Funk". It annoyed Sam greatly. He played it all the time and loved this line in the song. He had Sam remember part of it just so he could, being the stupid archangel he is, embarrass both of them (though Sam was the only one embarrassed) in front of their brothers. Today was one of the easiest days to slide the line into a normal conversation.

Sam was at the table researching, Dean and Cas were sitting across from him in their own conversation. It was an oddly hot day, even in the bunker, and Gabe was gonna use it to his advantage.

Dean was dressed in a wife beater and jeans not realizing what he was doing to his angel, who was in his usual entire. Sam was still in his cute flannel his loved so. Gabe was…..over doing it by the Winchester standards. He was dressed in short shorts you'd usually find on a girl and in one of Sam's flannels that he also loved. Even with the sleeves rolled up half way, by Sam standards, it was barely at his forearm and baggy. He was "sitting" next to Sam in air sucking on his chocolate lollipop.

"It's too goddamn hot today." Dean complained. Cas looked at him in a scolding way for using his father's name in vain. Dean ignores him to continue his whining. Gabe listens and smirks, "I agree with you there, Dean-O." he turns to face Sam, "Sam-moose! _I'm too hot."_ Sam looks at him and sighs. Gabe pokes at him and smirks. Sam rolls his eyes and speaks with a bored and monotone voice, "….Hot damn…" "Call the police and the fire man!" Gabe yells and snaps his fingers and the song plays throughout the bunker.

Everyone sighs in annoyance, even Cas. Gabe laughs and hugs Sam while their brothers get up to leave. Before exiting to their room, Dean yells over his shoulder, "Turn that shit off!" Sam, with a small smile turns to his mischievous angel, "That's enough turn it off Gabe." Gabe pouts but turns it off and snuggles Sam as Cas and Dean finally leave with Cas saying a small "Thank you." to them.


	4. Candy!

Sorry for not updating‼‼‼‼ I was working on another story! It's called Supernatural High School if you want to check it out! I also didn't have any prompts and I should stop making excuses now…..

(Line break)

"Do you really need all that candy?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

And that's all Sam needed to hear before ignoring the archangel and his pile of candy that currently laid all over the hunter's bed. He was annoyed but the way the archangel looked so happy almost made the hunter for get the pile of sugar and diabetes. He went back to his healthy salad and folklore for their newest job. Dean and Cas had gotten a separate room, Dean claiming that he didn't want to see his brother kiss an angel that had repeatly killed him. But in reality Dean just wanted a room to himself and his angel so hey can have their own 'Chick-flick' moments.

Sam was fine with this of course. He could finally sleep without the danger of Cas and Dean….doing certain activities…while he was sleeping. Getting his angel was just a plus, not counting this moment.

Gabe was waving candy in Sam's face claiming he should try some. "Not in your life time, Sweet-tooth." Sam goes to grab his water but the angel grabs his hand. "That's no fair!" He whines, "I live for like, FOREVER!" Sam chuckles. "Why don't you like candy, Moose-y?" Sam shrugs and Gabe gives him his best 'Bitch-face'. "Fine. Candy and all that sugar you like is bad and unhealthy. I don't want to be fat or end up with a disease and die." "Again." Gabe finishes. Sam gives Gabriela half smile, "Yeah, again."

"Come on Sammy! It's not that bad!" Gabe complains and swiftly slides into Sam's lap without complaint. "I'll try some if you eat a salad." Sam challenges. Gabe's face scrunches up, clearly disgusted by the idea and Sam laughs. Gabe smirks and takes a bite of chocolate while Sam gives him a confused look.

Grabbing Sam by the chin Gabe quickly goes in for a kiss and Sam gasps in surprise. This gives Gabe the perfect opportunity to slip the bite of chocolate in Sam's mouth and pull away. Sam sits there, a blushing mess and a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Gabe smirks when Sam swallows it and looks away embarrassed. Gabe throws his arms around Sam's shoulder and laughs. Sam huffs but hugs the candy-addicted back anyways. Yes, he's an annoying ball of wings but he's Sam's annoying ball of wings.


	5. Traces

Dean and Sam had just come back from a hunt and go to their separate rooms in the bunker. Dean opens his to find his angel laying on his stomach and seemingly sleeping peacefully. Dean smiles a little and walks to the bed, quietly sitting next to Cas.

He removes his coat and any extra layers so he is left in his under shirt and lies in his rightful spot next to the man. His fingers drawings lazy patterns on Cas' back. Dean blushes lightly as he, before drifting off to sleep, traces _'I love you'_ on the angel's back, hoping that he was deeply asleep.

The next morning Dean awakes to find himself alone. No trench coat-covered angel in sight. He yawns and instead head for the kitchen hoping breakfast was already made.

Upon entering he is greeted with the scent of pancakes, eggs and bacon. He looks to his brother and Cas as they were already seated and engaging in a conversation. "Morning." Dean greets grabbing their attention. Cas smiles and gets up, "Morning Dean, Shall I get you some breakfast?" Cas offers Dean smiles and nods, taking a seat next to Sam.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam attempts small talk but dean seems to absorb in the sight of his angel. Sam smirks at him and nudes Dean with his elbow. "Hm?" Dean glances to his brother.

"Nothing." Sam waves it off. Dean turns his attention to his brother, "Where's Gabriel?" Sam shrugs. Dean's eye narrow and he opens his mouth to ask but is interrupted by the delicious food that was put in front of him. He thanks Cas, who had now taken a seat next to him.

After breakfast Sam had mysteriously disappear and Dean was every suspicious now. It took a lot of convincing from Cas to stop Dean from searching for his brother, even though they both knew he was wit Gabriel. When dean calmed down enough Cas got him to agree to cuddle.

And that was their current positions at the moment. Facing on another Deans arms around Cas' waist and visa versa. As they started to drift off Dean felt Cas tracing patterns as he was last night. He made out a message similar to his, _'I love you too'_. Dean chuckled, "Guess you weren't asleep?" He whispers and Cas smiles. "I love you Dean." "Love you too Cas." 


End file.
